(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a structure for fixing a load-transmitting anchor base on a stationary base of a vehicle in an automatic seat belt system of the type that a movable anchor travels along a guide member, and especially to a structure for fixing such an anchor base on a stationary base by mutual engagement of an engaging portion of the anchor base and an engaged portion of a strength member of the stationary base.
(2) Description of the Related Art:
A conventional anchor base surrounds transversely a guide member and includes portions extending toward the front and rear of a vehicle respectively. The anchor base is fixedly secured at the frontward and rearward extensions on a center pillar (B pillar) or the like of a stationary base of the vehicle by a fastening means such as bolt. This however requires to broaden the center pillar or the like. There is a recent trend toward narrower center pillars. Conventional anchor bases are accompanied by a problem that they do not fit such narrower center pillars.